Don't say a word
by HaNnAh Stokes
Summary: One night can change lives forever. But these to have to work hard so the others don't find out. Teen just to be safe.


**So this is going to be an oneshot. Maybe. I don't know. With Greg and Cath. I just wanted to put this up because I keep on thinking,****Catherine Willows****and****Greg Sanders****.****Nick is in here but he his in Miami visiting an "old friend." Depending on how far this goes, you might meet this "old friend." Some people who watch a certain show on CBS might have an idea. I know this is a weird couple but I have been listening to****Hot Mess****by Cobra Starship over and over again and I got this idea!**

"What's up Greg?" Catherine Willows asked taking her glasses off of her nose. It was a long case. They busted 2 friends who making ecstasy. Greg had gone undercover in a rave. it had made her nervous about what Greg was doing but she knew what had to be down. Greg sat down in one of the two chairs in Catherine's office.

"I have a question," Greg asked sheepishly.

"Greg you know you can ask me anything right?" Catherine asked leaning forward on her desk.

"It's nothing, but a bunch of us are going to a club tonight, me, Warrick, his friend, Hodges, Wendy, Archie, and Sara," Greg looked up hoping she would say yes.

"Is Grissom coming?" Catherine asked.

"Are you kidding me? He won't leave his office, Sara has tried everything to get him to come!" Greg smiled.

"Everything?"

"Just about. Cath what are you planning?"

Catherine got up with out a word and walked out the door. She turned on her heel and motioned for Greg to follow her. Greg got up some what scared what Catherine was about to do. He followed her into Grissom's office who was lost in some of his bugs.

"Your not coming?" Catherine knew how much Sara liked Grissom, but he was blind as a bat when it came to love.

"Where?" Grissom set his bug down and looked up at Cath and Greg.

"To the club!" Greg rolled his eyes. Grissom got up and walked out the door without a word.

"What the hell?" Greg and Catherine walked out looking for Grissom. He was talking to Archie and Hodges. Sara walked out of the locker room. Warrick rounded the corner on his phone. Cath and Greg were about 5 feet away from Gill, David, and Archie. Warrick walked up and stood next to Grissom. Everybody stopped talking and looked at Sara, who walked up and took Grissom's face in her hands and kisses his lips. Right there. Hodge's jaw hit the floor. Wendy, who had just walked up and was standing next to Greg, just stood looking at Sara and Grissom. Archie scratched his head awkwardly. Warrick looked the other way. Greg's jaw was also on the floor. Catherine cross her hands over her chest and smirked. She knew it along. Sara pulled away and walked in between Cath and Greg and turned to face everybody, who was still in shock.

"Are we going or what?" Sara asked.

"Yeah Sara, let me grab my bag. Oh and Greg pick your jaw off the floor, its not that attractive. Same goes for you Hodges," Cath said with a little laugh and walked away with Sara.

"Did she just?" Wendy asked. She walked over to Hodges and pushed his jaw up with one hand and tapped the side of his face. Everybody came back to reality.

"Gris you comin' or what? You can't leave your woman hanging," Warrick said with a small smile. Greg muffled a laugh.

"Whose coming?" Catherine yelled down the hallway. Greg walked to the girls. Hodges and Wendy followed by Warrick. Grissom stood there. Archie patted him on the back and caught up to Warrick.

"Gris?" Sara asked with a smile. He nodded and walked behind the team, "How bout you grab your stuff?"

"Yeah sure," Grissom turned around and walked into his office and grabbed his coat and turned off the lights and walked back to his team who were holding the elevator door for him. He slid in next to Sara and took her hand. She smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Thank the Lord they have FINALLY kissed!" Hodges sang. Wendy elbowed him in the ribs.

"You guys knew along?" Grissom asked.

"Hella yeah! Grissom, you both have been dancing around the fact you like each other for years! It didn't take a brain surgeon to figure it out. We all knew, except for Nick," Greg said with a laugh.

"Like the way Nick and Catherine dance around the fact they like each other?" Sara asked egging Catherine on.

"Do not!" Catherine whined.

"I have to admit Cath, you answered that pretty fast," Archie started laughing.

"Come on Cath. Have you seen him?" Wendy exclaimed.

"What I'm not as good as him?" Hodges turned asking Wendy.

"Hun, he is from Texas. He is probably great in bed. Have you seen his mussels?" Wendy fanned herself knowing Hodges was really jealous.

"I'm pretty good in bed," Greg said with an evil grin.

"Greg you lost your virginity at 22," Cath stated.

"And when did you?" Greg raised an eyebrow as the doors opened. They all walked out chatting and laughing.

"Not telling you that's for sure!" Cath sang.

"Well at least I moved out of my parents' house!" Greg shot back making Hodges give him the death glare.

"Sanders," Hodges said through his teeth.

"David," Greg did his best impression of Hodges. Everybody burst out laughing. They walked down the sidewalk into the strip. They made a right hand turn and arrived at the club called "Moon." There was a long line of people. Wendy smiled at the team.

"The line is so long!" Warrick mumbled.

Wendy walked up to the front of the line; everyone followed her, "Wendy Simms and friends?" She looked at the oversized guard holding the clipboard. He looked at Greg who stood his ground. Then looked at Hodges who took a step behind Wendy.

"You can go in," The guard said in his deep voice. Wendy smiled at him and walked in. Cath laughed at how fast Hodges ran in. Warrick smiled and walked in, with everybody else. The roof of the moon was open. People were dancing to the song 'Club Can't Handle Me.' Greg smiled and tapped Catherine on the shoulder. Warrick had found his friend. A tall blonde with a perfect smile and a boob job. They started dancing. Archie was dancing with some random girl. Hodges, Wendy, Sara and Grissom were getting drinks.

"May I have this dance?" Greg yelled over the loud music. Catherine smiled and shook her head. They started dancing. Catherine felt something for the younger man. Something she didn't even feel around Nick. And she felt many things around. Cath dismissed the feeling and kept dancing. A few hours later and at least 5 drinks later, everybody expect for Sara and Grissom who left just as the group was getting drunk, they were really drunk. Cath and Greg were grinding and bumping on the dance floor to Hot Mess by Cobra Starship. Wendy and Hodges joined them. They were laughing and having a good time. Warrick and his friend, Bella, were busying having sex somewhere.

"I think its time we get going!" Wendy said as the song came to an end. they all shook their heads and stumbled their way to the door.

The same guard asked them, "Do you guys need a cab?"

"Yess pleasseee!" Wendy sang. Archie walked out completely sober.

"I got them," Archie said as Sara's GMC Yukon Denali pulled up. Sara got out smiling at her drunk friends and Archie.

"What happened?" Sara helped Cath into the car followed by Greg, then Wendy and Hodges.

"They went a little party happy," Archie said sliding into the passenger's seat.

"And you?" Sara got in and started the car the radio came on and 'Living on a Payer came on.' Greg and Hodges started singing to the song. Cath was cracking up along with Wendy, "Greg shut it!"

"HALF WAY THERE! WHOAAH! LIVIN' ON A PRAYER!" the song ended and Sara was laughing. The first stop was Greg's place, "Cath do you wanna stay with meee?"

"Sureeee!" Catherine held out the word until she almost went red in the face. They stumbled out of the car and waved to their friends. Cath just stood there with Greg looking at the passing cars. Greg took Catherine's hand. She looked at him and smiled. He blushed and looked back at the passing cars, "Greg what's on your mind?"

"Are you drunk?" Greg asked with a laugh.

"No not really. You?"

"Nope, Wendy and Hodges were," Catherine started laughing, "Why didn't you get drunk?"

"Because if anything happened tonight, good or bad, I wanted to be sober so if it's good I could 'member it," Greg looked back at the passing cars. He could feel Cath's hand in his. He could feel the sparks and the sexual tension between them. And he knew that Catherine could to.

"Same for me."

"I wanna show you somin'." Greg ran into his apartment building still hand in hand with Catherine. He smiled at the front desk and ran into the elevator. He hit the button for the roof.

"Greg what are you doing?" Catherine asked.

"You will see." The elevator shot up and they watched the floor numbers change again and again. The doors finally opened and they stepped out. The lights of the bright city could be seen. Along with a dark sky full of stars. Catherine was in awe, "Look at the city." Catherine turned in a circle. Greg smiled as he watched her face light up. He walked to the edge of the building and looked out into the busy city. It was full of life. Catherine walked over and stood behind him. And rapped her long skinny arms around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder. She sighed. He smiled and turned her around so her back was facing the city. She looked into his dark brown eyes. They seemed to smile. Greg's eyes looked down at her lips then back up to her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her. She rapped her long arms around his neck. Electricity shot through both of them as their lips met. When air was needed they pulled apart and just looked at each other.

"How bout we go to your place" whispered Catherine. Greg only nodded and picked her up wedding style. Catherine let out a girlish yell and giggled, " When did the little lab rat turn into Nick Stokes?"

"I have my ways Cath," Greg gave a devilish smiled which caused Catherine giggled more, "Wow."

"What?"

"You just giggled and you NEVER giggle," Greg hit the button with his foot and the doors slid open.

"Your right. But I have a few times."

"Yeah in front of Nick," Greg looked at her.

"I do it front of people that I can be myself in front of."

Greg hit his floor button with his foot again and leaned up against the wall with his boss still in his arms, "So your comfortable with me?"

"Who isn't Greggo?"

"Sara," Greg stated plainly.

"You use to like her!" Catherine said.

"At one point yes." Greg didn't look at Cath.

"Who do you like now?"

"Are we in high school?" the doors slid open and Greg walked down the hall to his door, "Cath my keys are in my back right pocket. Can you get them?"

Cath gave him a sexy smile and grabbed the keys out of his pocket, smacking his butt in the process.

"What was that for?" Greg asked taking the keys and opening his door and walking inside. He placed her on the couch.

"Not telling me who you like and making me get your keys that just so happened to be in your back pocket. Greg what's the matter? You have never acted like this." Greg sat on the small coffee table in front of Catherine and leaned so far in their noses' were touching.

"You liked it," Greg whispered. Catherine bit her lip so she wouldn't moan and the feel of Greg's soft warm breath on her lips.

"Who do you like?" Cath asked again. Greg didn't say anything he closed the gap between them for the second time again that night with a passionate kiss. Greg pulled Catherine onto his lap and she rapped her long jean covered legs around his waist.

"Does that answer our question?" Greg asked pulling away but resting his forehead on hers.

"For the most part. But it leaves me wanting much more then just a kiss," Catherine smirked. Greg pressed his lips against her neck, sucking on it. Catherine leaned her head back and let little moans escape her mouth. Greg picked Catherine up and she re-rapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and she ran her fingers trough his hair. He laid her down on the bed. And kissed her again and again making her moan.

Greg woke up the next morning. He could feel warm breath on his neck. He looked down. It was Catherine. He gasped. _I had sex with__Catherine Willows__? I am so dead. Nick is going to kill me!_Greg started freaking out as he looked around the room. Catherine's jeans were hanging on a lamp. Her heels were at the edge of the bed. His pants were on a chair along with his shirt that was lying on the floor. He looked at the floor on his side of the bed. There laid his boxers along with Catherine's bra and panties, "Holy crap!" Greg whispered looking down at the sleeping Catherine. She looked so peaceful. Greg used his free hand to push Catherine's bangs out of her face. All his worries washed away at the look of Catherine. He leaned in and kissed the tip of her nose. He rested his free hand on her waist and turned to face her and blew some breaths onto her face. She smiled in her sleep. Catherine phone started beeping. She mumbled something as her eyes opened. She came face to face with Greg.

"Well hello to you too Greggo," Catherine wiped the sleep out of her eyes.

"Good morning Cath," Greg said with a smile. Catherine phone beeped over and over again. Greg reached over and answered it.

"Willows," Greg said looking at Catherine.

"Greg?" Nicks voice came in. _Crap Crap Crap Crap!_ Greg thought. Nick continued, "Why do you have Catherine's phone?"

"Because she-uhh-slept over my place. A bunch of us went out to a bar and were pretty drunk, so she crashed at my place," Greg explained hoping Nick would believe him.

"You didn't-" Nick began but was interrupted by Greg.

"Calm down, I spelt on the couch she slept in my bed. Don't get your panties in a knot," Greg complained. A girl's giggle could be heard, "Who was that?"

"Nobody!" Nick said to quickly making Cath who could hear was Nick was saying smile.

"Alright then. Don't lie Nick Stokes! I'll leave that for another day. What do you want?" Greg said getting pissed off.

"Someone grew a backbone when I was gone! Any who, I'm back in Vegas. How about stop by your place. I have someone I want y'all to meet," Nick said bringing the Texas accent into the phone conversion.

"Alright give us like 1 hour," Greg said hanging up the phone before Nick could protest and faced Catherine.

"He is going to kill you when he fins out you lied," Cath said happy about what Greg about Greg had done for her.

"IF he finds out!" Greg slipped out of bed and through his boxers on and headed for the kitchen.

"I never thought you would be that good in bed Greg!" Catherine started to put her bra on.

"Like I said last night, I'm pretty good in bed!" Greg called over his shoulder.

"Pretty? You are better then Nick." After Cath realized what she said she put her hand over her mouth. Greg stepped back into the room and leaned on the doorframe hands folded across his chiseled chest.

"You had sex with Nick didn't you?" Greg smiled.

"I'm not going to be interrogated by you. When did you get that chiseled?" Cath asked hoping to change the subject.

"You did!" Greg pointed a finger at her.

"Not saying anything!" Greg walked over and picked Catherine and put her stomach on his shoulder, "Put me down Greggo!" Catherine said trying not to laugh.

"I know how I'm going to get it out of you Cat!" Greg said.

"Cat?"

"Oh I'm Sorry cath I just thought I would try it!" Greg blushed walking towards his bathroom.

"Cat... I like it! And I'll call you Greggo!"

"Like you always do!" Greg set Catherine back down on her feet and took of his boxers and turned the shower on and stepped in, "You comin' in or just going to stand there?"

Catherine smiled at Greg and took of her bra and panties and stepped into the shower with him. He pinned her against the wall and kissed her neck. They were so busy in the shower that they didn't hear Nick and his friend come in

"Cath? Greggo?" Nick yelled setting the bag of bagels and coffee on the counter.

"Nick I told you to wait!" Calleigh whined.

"I have a- crap they had sex! I knew it!" Nick said walking into Greg's bedroom and looked around. Clothes were thrown everywhere. Calleigh walked in.

"I think its cute!" Calleigh said with a smile.

"Cute my ass," Nick mumbled. At that moment Catherine walked out of the bathroom and screamed slamming the door.

"You are so dead Greg Sanders!" Nick yelled. Calleigh pulled him back. Greg looked wide eyes at Cath who was rapped in a towel. She gave him the 'crap we are dead look' as Greg got out of the shower and rapped himself in a towel. Catherine jumped back into the shower. Greg opened the door to find a fuming Nick and a giggling Calleigh.


End file.
